Blood
by WhatIsMyName13
Summary: This is another one of my weird depressing 10th Doctor one-shots. Hints at Doctor/Master pairing. 'The TARDIS begs Donna to 'Help him' and she tries her best to.'


I know right? I'm back from the dead! (-_-) retarded zombie face :p

Sorry if this really is really crap but I wrote it in the car on the way home from holidays ^_^

This I think is my first ever Songfic.. well kind of Songfic :L

I like the word Songfic.. Songfic Songfic Songfic! xD

Anyway, sorry, getting carried away n.n

Disclaimer: I own a TARDIS money box, I own Doctor, Master & Capt. Jack Cosplay outfits, A Dalek Uno deck, a subscription to the Doctor Who magazine and every episode of Doctor Who since 2005 but sadly not Doctor Who. But I shall. Mark my words. I shall. :)

Disclaimer: This story is dedicated to CHLAB, for some of the best days of my life in Portrush. And also to Alex, my hardcore Whovian JJ buddy. I miss you, haven't seen you in so long D:

Donna went merrily about her business around the TARDIS kitchen fixing some night time tea... or was it night time? She was never really sure anymore. On the TARDIS time didn't exist, the Doctor and his wonderful time machine was like a volcano erupting in your life, the lava bursting from the top and melting the rocks and fundamental basic rules and routines of your life. Being eaten and devoured by the hungry sense of live changing but possibly fatal adventures. Donna felt like she was a fearless explorer who was, obviously, exploring the well-meaning but destructive mountain of fire. Because that was how Donna saw the Doctor, glorious, amazingly brilliant but destructive and full of rage. The Doctor was fire, lava and ash. Destroying all in its path but leaving new creations of wonder in the sometimes seemingly bleak aftermath.

The kettle dinging loudly snapped Donna out of her metaphorical description bubble, she made her tea and left the kitchen, completely on auto-pilot as she walked in a daze back to her room. Something in the back of her mind shifted and she heard a faint whisper, she stopped and blinked, waiting to hear it again but no repeat came.

She kept walking.

It happened again, though this time the voice was very audible. 'Child? Help him.'

Donna stopped dead again 'What the...?' She glanced around nervously, searching for the source of the plea. 'Who's there?' she called into the endless corridors.

'It is me. I'm in your mind. Help him. Please.'

Donna gasped. The Doctor had told her that the TARDIS was living but she'd never really believed him. 'Please child. Please help him.'

Donna pursed her lips and for a second worried for her own sanity. 'Help who?'

'Help him...' The voice trailed away.

'WAIT! Oh well that's just brilliant! I've got a machine talking in my head and telling me to go on a scavenger hunt for a mystery person. Where am I even meant to start in here? LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!' She shouted at the TARDIS corridor wall. She turned around to walk back to the kitchen and found there was a new door right in front of her. 'Oh. In there then?' Donna pointed at the door and glanced around for the approval of the time machine. She breathed out sharply through her nostrils and tried to open the door. It was locked.

'Well thanks. That's such a great help with it being LOCKED and everything.'

Donna tried to open the door again to no avail, so she instead pressed her ear to the door, searching for any signs of life.

As she strained to hear, the TARDIS spoke again 'Help him.'

Donna jumped and whirled around, instantly feeling like an idiot. 'Can't the Doctor do this? I'm sure it would be a lot easier for him to do it.'

Donna rushed to the control room to see if the Doctor was there. He wasn't. So she went in search of him and looked everywhere she could think... no dice. She sat on the floor outside the locked door and tried listening at the crack below the door. The faint sound of music could be heard.

_Once more I say goodbye to you._

_Things happen but we don't really know why._

_If it's supposed to be like this,_

_Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?_

_Torn apart at the seams of my dreams_

_Turned to tears._

_I'm not feeling this situation._

_Run away trying to find a safe place we can hide,_

_It's the best place to be when you're feeling like_

_Me!_

_Yeah!_

_All these things I hate revolve around me. _

Donna sat up and got onto her hands and knees, directly facing the lock. 'This is where my old dad's love of action movies comes into play'. She pulled out one of her credit card and fiddled with the lock. 'Hope this works...' She was even more intrigued now she'd heard the, she had to say, slightly emo music, coming from the room.

The lock pinged open, and humming with success Donna slowly got up and pushed open the door and peeked around the door hesitantly. The scene before her scared her more than anything she'd ever seen in all her weeks of travelling with the Doctor.

The Doctor was on his knees and with the top of his body sprawled pitifully over the bed top. His body rocked with sobs and there was a sharp bloodstained knife sitting on the bed next to him. There were patches of crimson blood clashing with the beige carpet and on the shirt sleeves of the wonderful brilliant glorious man who whisked people away from their normal lives and showed them the splendour of the universe, now reduced to a piteous sobbing wreck. Donna stepped back out the door, shutting it softly and whirled around outside, hitting her back against the wall and sliding down it. Hand over her mouth, muffling her sobs as the tears ran freely down her face.

The TARDIS shrieked in her mind 'Help him!'

Donna flinched with the sheer intensity of which the TARDIS shouted at her, she sniffled and stood up slowly. Faced the door, preparing herself to face the horrific sight that was to attack her vision. She listened at the door as she stood there; the song had changed to one this time she didn't recognize at all.

_So baby, lay in my arms and cuddle me close._

_Soon this will be just an awful memory._

_Will I ever be able to sleep again?_

_My angel, lie to me and tell me I'm dreaming._

_Please wake me up, please wake me._

_A boy like you will always be such a tragic part of me._

_Oh ecstasy, you torture me. _

_Empty eyes accuse a face of evil._

_I'm coming undone._

_The mirror says it all, a glimpse of the story of innocence lost._

This song baffled Donna, what kinds of people make songs like that? Donna tapped her foot in agitation before bursting through the door and opening her mouth to shout for the Doctor. She'd decided on the 'pretend I've seen nothing and know nothing' approach to this situation.

She found him asleep on the floor, shirt free of blood, carpet clean, knife gone. He was curled in a ball and was lying sideways on the soft carpet. He looked completely normal exception being the fact that he was asleep on the floor next to the bed and not actually in the relatively big double bed that sat in the corner.

She went over to the iPod speakers sat perilously on a stack of books and tried to find the off button. She hit the next button by an accident and the next song started to play-

_It was your poison kiss that turned me into this._

_Darling, will you please take a walk with me?_

_We could count the stars as they disappear._

_I wish you could see you're the only boy I've ever dreamed of,_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_The nightmares coming true!_

_Are you satisfied?_

_It's all coming true!_

_Are you satisfied?_

_How did it all come true?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_One thing has lead me here,_

_Oh please forgive me dear. _

_I don't know if I can survive on my own. _

_I could have married you,_

_Instead I buried you._

_Now we'll see if I can fall asleep on my own._

The Doctor had put this on a playlist named Him, a tear ventured out of the corner of Donna's eye and made its way down her already tear stained face. She turned and looked at the Doctor. 'Oh Doctor...' she tiptoed around him and took the quilt off the bed and laid it over him.

'So that's where you hid it.' She whispered as she lifted the pillow she found the black hilted knife, she lifted the knife cautiously, replacing the pillow and leaving the room, taking the knife with her, closing the door softly behind her.

Donna went back to the kitchen, collapsing into a chair, dropped the knife onto the table. She flopped back so her head drooped backwards.

She blinked. 'That picture definitely wasn't there before was it?' she questioned. The TARDIS hummed. Donna stood up and walked over to the picture, she didn't touch it but bent down to look straight at it.

It was the picture of two handsome teenagers, both were of equal height and had their arms around each other's shoulders, one was brown haired with bright blue eyes who had turned his head to kiss the other blond haired, brown eyed boy who seemed to be laughing at the other boys antics. They looked so happy and carefree.

Donna picked up the photograph and turned it over, there was some writing on the back -

'Theta + Koschei on graduation day.'

'Now officially The Doctor and The Master.'

Donna flipped the photo back around and stared at the brown haired boy. That was the Doctor.

'I was very young in that picture.'

Donna whirled round to see the Doctor standing behind her with a sad smile on his face, he reached around her and took the photograph gently from her hands before turning and sitting at the table with his back to her. 'Donna, I know you saw me earlier. I'm sorry you had to see that.' He placed the photograph carefully on the table and picked up the knife, twirling it in his hand.

When he spoke again he spoke like he had the weight of the whole world on him, when Donna thought about it, he spoke like he really was his age, he spoke like he had lived through all 905 years in agony 'A long time ago Donna, I lost someone, they left me alone. But when I found them again we were fighting on opposite sides, for good and for bad. We met many times after, never for long but nearly every time they got out before they were killed. That was the one thing that kept me sane Donna. The fact that they always escaped, always lived on, never died for good. Up until the last time we met. It was my fault. I thought that they would never die. But he did, in my arms.' The tears were running freely down his face and when he stopped talking he put his head down on his arms.

Donna placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently with her eyes shut, so she jumped slightly when he placed his own long-fingered hand over hers. Donna breathed in slowly. 'Doctor?'

'Donna?'

'You big alien idiot.'

The Doctor looked at her and blinked blankly. 'You should have just told me! The TARDIS went all psychic invaders on my head and then I do get into your room and well... All I'm saying Doctor, is that a problem shared. And you know what you silly spaceman? You are not alone.'

Ta-DA! :D

I LOVE the songs I used in this!

That was one of the reasons I wrote this, so I could use these songs ^_^

The songs in order were:

**All These Things – Bullet For My Valentine**

**Curse of the Virgin Canvas – Alesana**

**A Lunatics Lament – Alesana**

I do have a slight bit of an addiction to Alesana at the minute, so here I must thank Andy, who introduced me to them :D

The guy who speaks at the start of Curse of the Virgin Canvas and in other songs has a REALLY REALLY SEXAY VOICE! ^_^

I apologize about changing some of the songs a little. I needed to change the gender of them or people might think I was talking about Rose or somebody..

Urrm...Yeah... So that's it for now. I'll probably now proceed to disappear from FanFic writing again and uh.. yeah.. See ya guys. 3

I love youze!

Xoxoxo

(PS. Review for Bananas, the must have accessory for a party :D)


End file.
